Sterilization cases are used in the medical field to hold medical instruments. The medical instruments, when contaminated, are run through a sterilizer while held within a sterilization case. Sterilization cases, and containers in general, when purchased remotely and shipped are generally shipped inefficiently. More specifically, many containers, including sterilization cases, are shipped assembled and occupy significantly more space during shipping than would be required if the containers could be shipped unassembled.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.